The present invention refers to improvements in tennis rackets, of the type which have a counterweight movable along a guide on the handle to adjust the position of the racket's center of gravity.
Said characteristic of a variable counterweight gives the racket an unexpected effect, as it provides same with a perfect balance in accordance with the size, material used, etc., and especially in relation with each player so as to obtain a higher or lower weight in the principal structure of the netting in relation to the command grip.
It has previously been proposed, according to applicant's Argentine Pat. No. 198,361 for a counterweight to be set by screwing on a bolt extending in the longitudinal direction of the racket.
Although this system is efficient, in practice it evidences some problems: especially, the fact that being screwed on, every serve tends to move the counterweight, screwing and unscrewing it in relation to the function of each impulse, that is to say, displacing same on the stem.
This difficulty can be overcome, although based on the supply of means such as lock nuts or similar, in order to prevent the possibility of the aforesaid displacements.
Furthermore, the fact of having to handle nuts and lock nuts implies that the player must have special tools, for example, wrenches, which renders the system unpractical.
To the foregoing must also be added that the threading of the stem and the counterweight, as well as their assembly implies a relative complication of the system, increasing the production cost.
The improvement mentioned in the present specification, has solved and removed the above mentioned problems in an easy and ingenious manner, by placing a manually regulated counterweight on a guide, that is very simple and, nevertheless, positively effective, and that does not require the aid of tools for handling.
It is believed that this improvement shall have acceptance when put into practice as due to the characteristics that define same, the system can be applied to all kinds of rackets in general.